SFR Palace
by Becki3
Summary: This is a little tale that contains the YYH boys, a song parody and many things. Wonder how long they can last in my little realm, hmmm. Well come one and all and give this story a try.


Welcome to my Yyh fic which will prove to be very interesting. I do not own Yu Yu Hasuko, Ranma ½, Trunks, Goten, Skater Boy, Mid-Month Madness! TOPIC: "WHY DOES HIEI LOOK THAT WAY?"**,** which is owned by Vash The Stampede who is graciously letting me put it in here,Gundam Wing, etc. I am not making a profit of any sort from this fic so it truly would be futile to sue me. All I have is a Fluffy-sama plushie ((Sesshomaru)) and I Will Not Hand It Over Without A Fight. Now onto the fic.

************************************************************************

Me: *Sighs and leaves back in her chair* "Oh who to torture?"

Chibi Goten: "The boys are away---"

Chibi Trunks: "Most likely prisoners of some other crazy author."

Me: "It's not fair…" *An evil grin spreads over her face*

Chibi Trunks: "Uh---"

Chibi Goten: "Oh. Who are the unlucky canidates."

Me: "One of my newest favorite animes." *Takes out her beloved magic remote* *CLICK* 

*Everyone's other favorite boys appear*

Yusuke: *Looks around confused* "What the f---!"

Me: "Tsk, tsk, tsk no cursing in English."

Kuwabara: "… Who are you?"

Me: "I am---"

BUM BUM BUM!!

Me: *Glares at Chibi Goten and Trunks*

Chibi Goten and Trunks: *Smile innocently*

Me: "I am me."

Kuwabara: "Now that really answers all my questions." -sarcastic

Me: "I don't like that tone mister!"

Hiei: *Raises his eyebrow*

Kuwabara: "…"

Me: "Now behave."

Yusuke: *Makes a face*

Me: *Turns and glares at Yusuke* "Don't make me make an example of you!"

Hiei: *Snickers*

Yusuke: "And whatcha gonna do?"

Me: *Grins*

Kurama: "Yusuke it might not be very smart to tease her."

Yusuke: "Oh yea?" -bad tone of voice

Me: "Okay, Urameshi you asked for it." *CLICK*

Yusuke: *Now sits slightly stunned on the ground*

Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama: *Stare blankly at Yusuke before breaking out laughing*

Yusuke: "W-w-what did you do to me?!!!" *His voice is oddly high*

Me: *Smirks* "I'm sorry but you really did ask for it."

Kuwabara: *Struggles to talk while laughing* "I can't believe you just---*

Hiei: "HAHAHA!!!

Me: "Hmmm four is such a bad number…" *CLICK*

Koenma: *Stares at the people now in front of him—A small lavender haired boy who is on top of a small spikey black haired child. Hiei who is now rolling on the ground and a red laughing Kuwabara. Kurama who is chuckling into his hand and a evilly smirking girl with a black plastic object in her hand… And a slightly familiar girl which short dark hair and dark colored eyes; who appears in a rage, sitting in the middle of the floor*

Kurama: "Hello Koenma."

Hiei: "Hiya jiji." *Resumes laughing*

Me: *Smiles* "Welcome to my realm Koenma."

Koenma: *Has just realized that he is in teen form* "Umm hello…Where's Yusuke?"

Me: *Now has little halo over her head*

Yusuke: "I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"

Koenma: - -() "What happened?"

All (except Me): *Look at me*

Me: "Well, he wasn't be good."

Hiei: "Nice dress." *Is looking at the pink frilly thing Yusuke is now wearing*

Yusuke: "SHUTUP!" *Angrily pulls the bows out of his hair*

Koenma: "Temper, temper."

Kuwabara: "How female are you Yusuke?"

Yusuke: *Doesn't really want to know* "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Hiei: *Snicker* "They look real enough."

Me: "Bad topic!" *Bonks Hiei on the head with the remote*

Hiei: "OWW!!" *Takes out Katana*

Me: *Shakes head. CLICK*

Hiei: *Stares at the inflatable circus sword in his hand*

Me: "Hehehe." 

Yusuke: *Peeking* "AHHH!!!"

Me: "Oh stop being such a crybaby." *CLICK*

Yusuke: *Is back to normal Yusuke, happy*

Kurama: "Koenma why are you in teen form?"

Koenma: "For some reason I can't change back…"

Me: *Grins* "But you're sooo cute this way."

YYH Boys: - -()

Me: "Ready to start, we have already wasted about a page and a half."

Hiei: *Still staring at what used to be his katana*

Kuwabara: "Um what are we going to do?"

Me: "Hmm, maybe we'll start off with a little MSTing. Unless I can think of a song to make a parody for… I did it! I found the perfect thing to MST."

YHH Boys: - -()

*CLICK*

*The room is now filled with many different chairs and a large screen.*

Me: *Settles in her blue bean bag as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma sit on the couch, Kurama and Hiei sit in comfy chairs beside it* "Begin the fic"

"Touched by A Demon"

Me: "Very funny, try again!"

Mid-Month Madness!

TOPIC:

"WHY DOES HIEI LOOK THAT WAY?"

All (except Hiei and Me): *Stare at Hiei*

Yusuke: "Look what way? Oh are they talking about how short he is."

Hiei: *Glare*  
by Vash The Stampede

__

Have you ever wondered why Hiei's hair sticks up like that, 

Kuwabara: "Not really."

__

or why he has a third eye?

Me: "That's just his Jagan."

__

Well, I once asked myself those very questions,

Yusuke: "Does that mean he talks to himself?"

__

but there's a very simple explination!

Yusuke: "What's a explination?"

__

After hours upon hours of research and interviews, I finally uncovered the shocking truth! The following are the accounts of Hiei's creators, friends, relatives, secret admirers (yeah, I didn't believe it either at first),

Kuwabara: "Secret admirers?"

__

and Kuwabara. 

Yusuke: "Hey where's my name?

Me: "Oh it's there." *Grinning* "Right beside Kurama and Koenma."

Hiei: "I don't think I like this fic."

__

On one boring Summer day,

Me: "Much like today in fact."

__

I was in Everquest, just sitting around letting bears maul me for kicks,

Kurama: "For kicks?"

__

when a question in the chat caught my eye, and it read: "Does enyone know why Hiei looks that way?". 

Yusuke: "Us?"

__

Wouldn't you like to know? I would, so I left my friends to die

Koenma: "Which was an extremely pleasant thing to do." -sarcastic 

__

and set off on an unnecissary investigation at once! My first act: find the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi... 

Yusuke: "Poor him."

Me: *Has taken out a Hiei plushie*

__

On the plane to Japan, I sat next to a guy who had his fair-share of airline peanuts.

Me: "Which I might add taste horrible."

__

Upon asking him if he knew why Hiei looks that way, the man replied, "Hey! I'm very sensitive about my body, young man!

Kurama: "What does that have to do with Hiei?"

Me: "I just got it! The man thinks that guy asked him why he-a looks that way!"

Kuwabara: "…oookay."

__

By the way, do you have any peanuts?". Upon landing, I inquired the pilot

Kuwabara: "They let the guy in the front of the plane?"

__

of the same question, and he replied, "Harrasing an airline pilot is a federal offense, sir!". He made me cry. 

Wufei: "Only weaklings cry."

Duo: "SHHH!! We're hiding remember!"

YYH Boys: *Stare blankly at the hiding G Boys*

Heero: "Shimatta."

Me: "YAY!!! Wait a sec…" *Frowns* "You were hiding from me!!"

Quatre: "Uh-oh."

Hiei: "You're other victims?"

Trowa: "Yep."

Yusuke: "How long have you've been here?"

Heero: "You don't want to know."

Me: "Well now I'm busy with this group so---" *CLICK*

*The G Boys disappear*

__

After tailing an old Japanese couple to their car,

Kurama: "He stalked them?"

__

I asked them, and they answered in this odd language that made me laugh so hard that I almost crapped myself (I said ALMOST).

All: "…"

__

They offered me a ride, though, and off I was! 

When I was kicked out of the car at Mr. Togashi's mansion, I was greeted by a band of forocious hounds.

Yusuke: "Forocious?"

__

After the attack, Mr. Togashi greeted me and apologized for the incident. He explained to me that young girls in Kurama fan clubs were hounding him all the time,

All (except Kurama): *Stare at Kurama*

Yusuke: "You have fan clubs?"

Kuwabara: "Well they're probably small" -jealous

Me: *Trying to keep thousands of wild girls back*

Kurama: *Smiles and waves to the girls*

Fangirls: *Sigh*

Me: *Sigh*

Kuwabara: - -()

__

so he got the dogs to attack on command. "Worked every time!" he told me, as he openned yet another beer (don't ask me why they attacked me, because I'm not a little girl. I'm a rather attractive guy!). 

Yusuke: "Oookay."

__

I asked him why Hiei looks the way he does and he replied nervously, "I don't have a brother named Akira Toriyama!

Me: "Akira Toriyama: The Wonderful Creator of Dragonball Z" - monotone voice 

__

I swear it!". I looked at him, confused, then said, "Sir, I didn't ask you about having a brother... By the way, what would you have to do with the creator of Dragonball... Oh, my God!". I jumped out of my chair, tipping the table in front of me, spilling beer all over the place! My next destination: Akira Toriyama's home! 

Hiei: "Would have never guessed."

Me: "You know Dragonball Z was one of my first favorite animes, in fact it was either the first one or the second one. In fact it's thanks to Dragonball Z I even started watching Yu Yu Haksuho." (note 1)

Kuwabara: "Whatcha mean?"

__

After the 123 mile run,

Yusuke: "Could he even do that?"

__

I had arrived at Mr. Dragonball himself's home. I rang the bell, which played the Wizard of OZ theme, and he ran out with a shotgun in his hands.

Frightened I told him that I was not from a fan club, and his response was, "Who said anything about a fan club!?". Three hours and seven beers later,

Me: "Wow he is drinking a lot."

__

we sat down for the interview. 

"It's a long story, well not that long at all... but here goes." he began. "My brother, the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho has always been stealing stuff from me, but he went too far that time! He took Vegeta's hair and height, 

Me: "And personality."

__

Tien's third eye, and Android 17's english VA, then put them together and called it his own creation!

YYH Boys (except Hiei): *Staring at Hiei*

__

He's always been ashamed of it...". Could this be possible? It was time for me to do some detective work of my own... 

After hours of free time, I concluded that Hiei actually has a lost family.

BUM BUM BUMMM!!!

Chibi Goten and Trunks: *Smile innocently*

__

His mother was Bulma, and his fathers were Vegeta, Tien, and Android 17. 

All: "…"

__

This, as I know you're thinking, is a rather bold accusation, but hey, do you have a better explanation? I asked the Yu Yu Hakusho gang what they thought about this. Here are their responses: 

Yusuke: "... What? Do you expect me to make some clever and humorous remark? Geez! Why do people just think I'm such a clown?" 

__

Kuwabara: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *sniffle* HAHAHAHAHA! 

Hiei: *Glares Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: "I didn't do anything!"

__

Kurama: "I refuse to dignify that with an answer..." 

Well, there you have it. Such a little guy,

Yusuke: "Got that right."

Hiei: *Twitch*

__

such a big contraversy... 

Written by: **_Vash the Stampede_**

Me: "Now wasn't that fun?"

Koenma: "No."

Me: "Be careful or I might do something that involves you Princeling."

Kurama: *Glances over at the fangirls who still haven't left*

Me: *Very busy playing a song over and over changing the lyrics*

*Some time later*

Me: "Wahh writing a song parody is really really hard!"

YYH Boys: "…"

Me: "Well I did it, I wrote my first song parody."

Yusuke: "Is that a good thing?"

Koenma: "No."

Kuwabara: "Whose the victim?"

Me: "You'll see. START THE MUSIC!!!"

You're a song written by the hands of god!

Me: "… Goten try again."

Me: "I'm back at last!!!"

YYH Boys: "…"

Yusuke: "What are you talking about."

Me: "Whoops I left time frozen here."

Kuwabara: "Nani?"

Me: "I've been away for a week at the evil tennis camp."

Yusuke: "Oookay."

Me: "It was horrible." *Shudder* "Thank goodness I'm back."

Koenma: "Uh-huh."

Kurama: "Looks like it was slightly painful." - has noticed my v-shaped sunburn on my neck, my bruised thigh, my scraped left knee, the cut on my leg, etc, etc. 

Me: "Wonder what's my inner damage from that `food` they had there." *Takes out a small black piglet* "Isn't it adorable?"

Hiei: "Looks like it might taste good cooked."

Me: *Narrows eyes* "No one is eating Ryoga."

Kuwabara: "You named it?"

Me: "Yup."

Piglet: "Squee!"

Yusuke: "What's up with the banadana?" *Looking at the yellow and black bandana on the piglet*

Me: *Shurgs* "It was on him when I found him. I named him Ryoga because in another anime (Ranma ½) there is a boy who turns into a little piggy every time he is hit with cold water. 

Piglet: *Appears nervous*

Koenma: "…Alright..."

Me: "He is soo sweet." *Kisses the piglet on the forehead*

Piglet: *Blushes*

Hiei: "He's blushing?"

Me: "What you jealous of Ryoga?"

Hiei: "No."

(Minutes Later)

Hiei: *Narrows eyes at the piglet in his hand*

Me: "Hey give him back!"

Piglet: "SQUEE!!" *Squirming*

Hiei: "Well you never feed us and I'm hungry." *Walks towards a big boiling pot of water*

Yusuke: "Umm how did that get here?"

Me: *Glares at Chibi Goten and Trunks*

Chibi Goten: *Whistles innocently*

Chibi Trunks: *Pretends to tie his shoe*

Hiei: *Raises piglet over pot*

Me: "NOOOO!!! RYOGA!!!" *Searches for magic remote*

Yusuke: *Quietly stuffs remote behind the cushion on the couch*

Piglet: "SQUEE! SQUE!!"

Hiei: *Drops piglet*

*SPLASH*

Piglet: "OWWW HOT!!!"

Yusuke: "What in the world!?"

Kuwabara: "How?"

Me: *Out cold*

Hiei: *Stares at what was the piglet* "Who are you?"

Piglet: *Has jumped out of pot* "Umm my name is Ryoga Hibiki."

Kurama: "As in the pig boy from Ranma?" *Holding me* - He caught me *happy sigh*

Yusuke: *Digs out magic remote*

*CLICK*

*Ryoga is now wearing a yellow Sarayashiki Jr. High uniform*

Ryoga: *Narrows eyes* "What pig boy?"

Hiei: "You of course."

Ryoga: *Grabs Hiei by the collar* "As I said, what pig boy?"

Yusuke: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Me: *Coming too. Mumbles* "What's that smell?"

Kurama: *Used some special pollen thingy stuff to wake me*

Hiei: "Don't make me hurt you, Piggy."

Ryoga: "I like to see you try shrimp."

Me: *Rubs eyes and looks around at the scene* "I close my eyes for a minute and look at what happens." *Stares at Ryoga* 

Kuwabara: "…"

Hiei: "You're nothing but a weakling human."

Me: "No fighting." *Snatches remote from Yusuke*

*CLICK*

Ryoga: *Is now in his proper attire*

Hiei: *Mysteriously on the couch now*

Me: *Narrows eyes at Hiei* "You tried to roast Ryoga."

Hiei: *Appears slightly nervous* "And?"

Me: "As your punishment we're all going to "The Legendary Accursed Springs."

Kuwabara: "Where?"

Kurama: "It is a training ground in China."

Yusuke: "That doesn't sound like much of a punishment."

Ryoga: *Smirking, canines showing* "Believe me, it is."

Me: *CLICK* *YYH Boys, Goten, Trunks, Ryoga, That tourist man that knows which spring is which and Me appears at "The Legendary Accursed Springs" *

Koenma: "So what does this place do?"

Tourist man: "Whichever spring a person falls into the person takes the form of the being that drowned there."

Kuwabara: "I see." -Lying

Me: "Now are you prepare to take your punishment like a man Hiei?"

Yusuke: *Snickers*

Hiei: "No." *Kicks Yusuke*

Yusuke: "ACK!!!" *Flying through the air over the springs*

Me: "YUSUKE DON'T LAND IN A SPRING!!"

Koenma: *Watches*

Tourist man: "Oh no, not that one!"

Yusuke: "AHHH!!! Huh?" *Is suspended in the air*

Me: "Go Kurama!"

Fangirls: "Yea!!"

Kurama: *Smirks. Is holding the end of the rose whip, the other part is wrapped around Yusuke's ankle*

Fangirls: *Applaud* "Go Kurama-chan!"

Ryoga: "Close one."

Yusuke: "Phew."

Hiei: *Balancing on one of the bamboo sticks* "Is this supposed to be hard?"

Tourist man: "Be careful, you're over the spring of drowned girl."

Ranma: "Bad memory, bad memory, bad memory."

Me: *Looks at Ranma* "How'd you get here??? I didn't use the remote…"

Ranma: "I'm not sure…Oh hiya P-chan."

Koenma: "P-chan?"

Ryoga: *Twitch* "Whose P-chan?"

Hiei: "One could only guess pig boy."

Me: "Will ya stop teasing poor Ryoga?"

Hiei: "Hmph."

Ranma: "Who are you?"

Me: "I am---

BUM BUM BUM!!!

Me: *Glares at Chibi Trunks and Goten* "Me."

Yusuke: "Um could you pull me back in?" *Still hanging by Rose Whip*

Kurama: *Swish*

Hiei: "AHHHHH!!!"

Yusuke: "AHHHHH!!!"

Kurama: "Whoops." -Innocently

*Kurama pulled back the Rose Whip but Yusuke landed on top of Hiei. Hiei was on the bamboo pole so he fell straight towards the springs, with Yusuke on top of him.*

Yusuke: *Pushes off Hiei with his feet, lands on solid ground* 

Kuwabara: "You okay Urameshi?"

Hiei: *SPLASH*

Tourist man: "Oh no not that one, there is a tragic legend of a vixen who drowned there one thousand and fifty years ago."

Hiei: *Yelps, frantically tries to paddle to shore*

Yusuke: *Stares at Hiei* "That's Hiei?"

Ryoga: *Snickers* -Revenge = Sweet

Ranma: "Well at least I stay human, Charlotte."

Ryoga: "Shut up."

Hiei: *Reaches shore, begins shaking water off fur*

Kurama: *Picks up Hiei*

Hiei: "Rrr?"

Kurama: "You make a very lovely fox." *Smiles cheerfully*

Tourist man: "Come with me, back at the house he can have a warm bath."

Me: "Just to tell you two (Ranma and Ryoga) Kurama is a fox youkai."

Ryoga: *Raises his eyebrow* 

Ranma: "Demon?"

Me: "They're all youkais except Kuwabara, he's human."

Yusuke: "And me."

Me: "Nope you're a Level S Demon."

Yusuke: "Nani?!"

Hiei: "Arrf??"

Kurama: "Really?"

Kuwabara: "Huh?"

Me: "Whoops, you guys didn't know yet?"

Koenma: "No…"

Kurama: *Begins chuckling*

Hiei: *Laughing in fox*

Yusuke: "It's not funny!"

Kuwabara: - -()

Kurama: "Imagine that, a Spirit Detective becoming a demon."

Ryoga: *Blushing*

Me: *Hugging Ryoga*

Ranma: *Snickers*

Ryoga: *Narrows eyes and splash*

Ranma: *Wet, cold*

Kuwabara: "When did you get here pretty girl?" *Now right by Ranma*

Koenma: - -()

Kurama: *Drying Hiei with the bottom of his shirt*

Ryoga: *Snickers*

Ranma: "Errrrrr!" *Splash*

Ryoga: "Squee!!"

Me: *Picks up soaked Ryoga* "Poor Ryoga." 

Kuwabara: "Oh you're wet, here." *Puts his blue jacket on Ranma*

Hiei: "Riff ra rrrr?" - Can't the dope figure out that that's the guy with the ponytail?

Kurama: "Be nice, Hiei."

Yusuke: "You can understand what he says?"

Kurama: *Smiles* "Oh course."

Ranma: *Whack, back fists Kuwabara in the face*

Kuwabara: *Clutches his face* _((wahh sorry Kuwa, I'm making you like Kuno))_

Me: "Let's just go to the man's house and turn everyone back to people." 

Me: "And than we can do my beloved song parody." 

A Bit Later

Me: "Ready guys?"

Koenma: "Why do we have to do this, again?"

Me: *Takes out remote*

Yusuke: *Hastily* "We'll do it!"

Me: *Smirks* Are you ready then? 

Ranma: "Do I have to wear this?" *Is wearing a blue wig with a red ribbon and a light colored kimono*

Me: "Yes, you're the only other girl." *Is wearing her costume too, a lighter blue wig and a pink/red kimono. Also is holding a broom*

Hiei, Kuwa, Yusuke, Kurama: *Look as they usually do except Hiei is holding a skateboard*

Koenma: "This is evil." *Glares at me*

Me: "What, you look …good in feathers.. Plus the birdee is a good part.

Koenma: *twitch*

Me: "Cue the music boys!"

_Skater Boy, sung by Avril Lavigne begins:_

He was a boy.

__

*Spotlight focus's on Hiei* 

(Hiei): Nani?

She was a girl.

*Spotlight goes to Ranma*

(Ranma): You're kidding!!

Can I make it any less obvious?

__

(Yusuke): "Wahahahaha!!!"

He was a punk,

She would cry jewels.

__

(Hiei) *Twitches*

She made Kuwa drool.

__

(Kuwa): *already drooling*

(Ranma) *Kicks Kuwa in the face*

He stalked her,

She never knew.

Searching for the equal of Drew.

__

(Koenma): "Who?"

(Me): "My evil sibling."

But all of her friends found out before,

Most had a problem with his giant sword.

__

(Hiei) *Twitches. Takes out his plastic sword and looks menacely at the others, just daring them to laugh (or as in Yusuke's case, continue to laugh)*

He was a demon boy

She never said _(Ranma):_ "That's wild"

He decided not to tell her.

She had a pretty face

__

(Kuwa and Kuno): "So very true!"

(Ranma) *Twitches*

Some thought Hiei came from space

He really didn't come from this Earth.

__

(Me): "It's true!" *Takes out newspaper clipping*

(Yusuke): *Trying hard to not laugh*

(J): "Aha, Hiei we've found you at last."

(L): "You're under arrest for violating codes 593ab, entering a system without id, and the proper papers; 9332t, stealing Enma's treasures; 00238gg, frightening Earth inhabitants with a large sword, etc, etc."

(Yusuke): *Blinks*

(Hiei): "Ch'!!! They found me!"

*CLICK* Both Agents J and L disappear

Some years ago,

She wants a home.

Wishing for help, she's all alone.

She talks to birdees.

__

(Ranma) *Stares blankly at Koenma*

(Koenma) *Stares blankly back*

Guess whose coming,

Hiei-chan jumping from trees.

__

(Me): "Hiei do your stuff...or else."

(Hiei): "Grrrr…" *Wobbles towards Ranma on skateboard*

(Yusuke) *Muffled laughter*

She warns poor Kuwa.

__

(Ranma): "Stay away or else, you too Kuno." *Looks threatenly at Kuwa and Kuno*

He still comes to show,

And Yusuke is with him but he doesn't know.

Botan's along,

__

(Me) *Waves*

She's in the crowd.

Watches the fighters that were told to go.

__

(Chinese man and Ryoga) *aka the crowd. Begin to eat popcorn as Ranma begins to pound Kuwa and Kuno into the ground.*

(Yusuke) *blankly watches*

He was a demon boy,

__

(Koenma): "Duh."

She never said _(Ranma):_ "That's wild".

He decided not to tell her.

__

(Yusuke): "Even though we keep trying to make him."

(Hiei): "Where is the source of this infernal music?!" *A ball of Maikai fire has formed in his palm*

Now he's not so evil.

__

(Me) - -()

(Yusuke): "Lol, that's right, now he's lil Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

(Hiei): "Errrr"

Constantly Earth prevails,

Does her pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a demon boy

She never said _(Ranma):_ "That's wild"

He decided not to tell her.

Now he's not so evil

__

(Yusuke): *Snicker*

Constantly Earth prevails

Does her pretty face see what he's worth?

She still hasn't figured out

That, that boy is her brother

They are more than just good friends

This isn't the story's end.

__

Koenma: "Of course not, we couldn't let it end like this."

The truth she still wants to see

See the man her brother be

There is more than meets the eye

I think there is a soul inside.

__

(Yusuke): *snickers

(Hiei): *turns and glares at Yusuke* "THAT'S IT!!" *Powers up and fires Black Dragon* 

(Yusuke): "Ahhhh!!!" *Barely dodges*

(Hiei): "Zzzz." *Has gone into his six hour coma*

He's just a boy.

__

(Me): *Glaring at Yusuke* "How are we gonna finish the song without Hiei?" 

(Yusuke): "Ummm…"

She's just a girl.

__

(Ranma): "No I'm not…I'm a real boy"

(Jimmy Cricket): "No, you'll never be a real boy Ranminco."

(Ranma): "Wahhh!"

Can I make it any less obvious

Asked Kurama

To tell Yuki 

That her big brother had died

__

(Kurama): *blinks* 

(Koenma): "Kurama do you realize that's the first time you've talked the whole song."

(Kurama): *Shrugs* 

Hiei's demon boy,

Still never says _(Ranma):_ "That's wild"

Kurama said (Kurama):"Tell her yourself"

__

(Me): "After he had some fun with Hiei's mind" *snickers in remembrance* ((If you've seen the episode you know what I mean))

So he hasn't told her yet,

__

(Yusuke): "Probably never will"

*CLICK*

(Yusuke): "I hate my life…" *Is now wearing a spiky black wig and a familiar black outfit*

Wearing that jewel.

Wonder if Yukina will ever know?

Hiei's demon boy

Still never says_ (Ranma): _ "That's wild"

Kurama said _(Kurama):_ "Tell her yourself"

__

(Yusuke): "Okay that's it, I'll go tell her." 

(Hiei): *Still in coma, twitches*

So he hasn't told her yet,

Wearing that jewel.

Wonder if Yukina will ever know?

__

Music slowly ends.

**************************************************************************************

****

NOTE ONE- It is true that it because of Dragonball Z that I now watch Yu Yu Hakusho. One night while my evil computer was rebooting (it had crashed) I glance at the TV. Guess what I see… A short, bad tempered, spikey haired, not human male. Vegeta is at the moment my favorite Dragonball Z character. So I abandoned my computer and watched the rest of the episode (which was #14 The Four Sacred Beasts). Since than I have become a major YYH fan, and Hiei is my favorite character.

NOTE TWO- Hiei really does ask Kurama to tell Yukina that her brother is dead and give her his famous tear gem. But first he gives Kurama the tear gem, and Kurama jokes that Hiei is literally giving the gem for other reasons :) Hiei gets all sulky and stuff in other words Hiei-ish. 

Well that's end of this so far, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
